Christmas Presents
by TotallyawesomeKB
Summary: Blaine gave Kurt a ring for Christmas.It's a proposal. What is the Glee clubs reaction and how will Burt react? AU Klaine. Disclaimer: I dont own Glee
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Presents 

'Merry Christmas Blaine' Kurt said as he pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

'Merry Christmas Kurt' He replied before kissing him lightly on the lips. 'I have your Christmas present for you.' He said with a smile.

'Blaine! Thank you. I have yours as well. Here.' Kurt handed Blaine a medium sized rectangle box wrapped neatly in bright wrapping paper and a bow on top. Blaine kissed him again and took the present, opening it gently. Inside was a canvas with a painted picture of the two of them when they went to the park. Finn and Rachel had double dated with them and Finn took the photo of Kurt and Blaine sitting on the bench. The picture was painted with great detail.

Blaine, slightly teary eyed, thanked Kurt and hugged him before taking his hand and leading him to the choir room. Kurt gave him a questioning look as he wondered what his boyfriend was doing.

'Kurt I love you so much and throughout the time we've been together I've learnt more about you and it makes me love you even more. I want us to be together forever Kurt.' Blaine took out a small red velvet box with a gold ribbon on it. He opened the lid to reveal a ring made out of gum wrappers.

'Now I know it's not a real one' Blaine continued. 'But I don't have the money just yet but I couldn't wait. I want you to be able to know that this ring symbolises how much I love you and how it is eternal. So Kurt Hummel…Will you marry me?'

Kurt had a surprising look when he heard those four words. He thought about how young they were and if it was a good idea.

'Yes' He whispered slightly

'Yes?' Blaine asked

'Yes!' Kurt said with a gleaming smile. Blaine placed the delicate ring on Kurt's finger just before Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms kissing him dearly.

Just as Kurt released his boyfriend, a majority of the glee club showed up with puzzling looks on their faces as they entered the scene in front of them. The club sat down as Kurt and Blaine still stood in the middle as walked in.

'Hey um guys, is there a reason your standing here?' he asked them politely.

'Yes we have an announcement' Kurt said happily. nodded and sat down. 'Look everyone we'll need your guys help soon. We'd like everyone to participate in the wedding plans.'

'Wait, who's getting married?' Finn asked.

Kurt held out his hand as everyone leaned in to look at the very unique ring. Gasps were then followed with applause and many 'congratulations'. came up and whispered 'Are you sure about this?'

Blaine replied 'We've never been so sure.'

patted them on the back and let the class settle down from hearing the news before starting the class.

After glee club had finished, Finn came over to where Kurt and Blaine stood and pulled them in for a hug.

'I'm happy for you both. Kurt you deserve someone like Blaine. And Blaine, dude, if you ever hurt Kurt…'

Blaine interrupted him. 'Finn I would never do that to him. Never'

Finn brought them in for another hug.

'So how are you going to tell Burt?'


	2. Chapter 2

The Parents

As Kurt got out of his car outside his house, Burt opened the door to welcome his son in.

'Hi dad' Kurt said as he stepped inside and took off his coat and shoes.

'Hey Kurt how was school?' But Kurt didn't answer as his ring tone played. Kurt excused himself and accepted the call as he saw it was Blaine calling.

'Hey Kurt, um are you sure you don't want me to come round to tell your step mom and dad?' Blaine asked.

'Sorry Blaine but unless you want to see my dad's shot gun pointed at you, you may want to stay away.'

'That's true, ok well I'll miss you and I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!'

'Love you too. Bye!' Kurt hung up be turned around to see his dad starring at him with a raised eyebrow.

'Why would I point my shotgun at Blaine?'

Kurt, stunned, shyly lifted up his hand to reveal the gum wrapper ring.

'Blaine…Proposed?' Burt shouted just as Carol walked in. She heard and immediately swept Kurt up in a hug, kissing him on the cheek. Burt just stood there silently, his face with a plain expression.

'Dad? Dad, are you ok? Look please don't blame Blaine he…' But before he could finish, his father was hugging him tightly, laughing slightly. Kurt was confused. He thought his father would be angered that his son was getting married early but here he was, hugging Kurt with a slight smile.

'Kurt, I am happy that you have found someone as courageous as you. But I want to know if you really want this for you Kurt, if you're really sure. Are you?'

'Yes dad, I love him. Thank you, I love you.'

'I love you too Kurt. Just no more hasty decisions ok? You matter Kurt.'

'Of course, now if you'll excuse me I have to tell Blaine.'

Kurt let go of his father and ran up to his room dialling Blaine straight away. And that's when Burt knew. He knew that Kurt had found that one person who would keep him safe and care for him like Burt does. The one who loves Kurt for who his is. The one.


End file.
